


Aku Lebih Sukses Ketika Bersenang-senang

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astronauts, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Astronot, langit, bintang, dan segala hal-hal berbau antariksa bukan obrolan favorit Kuroo Tetsurou, maka saat Bokuto Koutarou pria yang dia sayang sepenuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia diterima menjadi salah satu calon astronot JAXA Kuroo merasa dunia telah mencandainya dengan lelucon yang buruk.“Teknologi sudah lebih maju ... lagipula kalau memang aku lulus menjadi salah satu kru pesawat ulang-alik, mereka tidak mengirimku untuk sekedar bunuh diri.”Kuroo menggeram.“Kalau begitu kegagalan ekspedisi kemarin terjadi karena mereka memang dikontrak untuk mati kecelakaan, begitu maksudmu?”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	Aku Lebih Sukses Ketika Bersenang-senang

**Author's Note:**

> Halooo Bokuroo stan :D aku bawa asupan, ini sebenernya masih ongoing di draft tapi mari drop sini buat dibagikan sapa tau kedepannya aku dapat ilham wkwkwkwk. Met baca yaaa :D  
> Dan kembaliiiii, cerita ini aku buat untuk menyayangi kapalkuuuuu tidak ada keuntungan materi yang aku ambil dari pembuatan kisah ini (wink).

**KUROO** Tetsurou seharusnya sadar, hanya karena Bokuto seorang idiot voli yang tidak tertolong bukan berarti dia akan selamanya terjebak dalam olahraga itu. Diterimanya Bokuto di salah satu badan penelitian antariksa, sungguh di luar ekspektasinya. Kuroo nyaris tersedak saat lelaki jelmaan burung hantu itu mengangkat tubuhnya akibat _euforia_ berlebihan. Selembar kertas berisi pengumuman bahwa Bokuto Koutarou diterima sebagai calon astronot terasa tidak nyata di tangannya. Apa ini benar atau sebenarnya ada kamera yang sengaja diletakan di sudut ruang apartemen mereka hanya demi merekam ekspresi senang Kuroo sebelum disadarkan bahwa semua ini palsu. Tapi sepuluh menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang berubah. Bokuto masih dengan tampang minta dipuji dan ditajamkan sampai matanya membelo pun tidak ada kamera iseng yang disembunyikan.

“Kenapa bisa?”

“Karena aku melakukan yang terbaik ehehe dan lulus, kan kau yang bilang aku paling sukses ketika merasa senang. Jadi aku bersenang-senang deh selama tes dannn kau benar Tetsuu aku sukses.”

“Boo, ini JAXA kau tidak bisa asal _bersenang-senang_ lalu diterima. Ahaha aku tau, ya kau sedang mengerjaiku kan, sip kau sudah berhasil membuatku terkejut sekarang ayo makan.”

“Tetsuuu aku tidak bercandaaaaaa, aku sungguhannnnnn. Aku menjalankan saranmu dan di sinilah aku sekarang.”

“Oke. Lalu kalau aku bilang kau harus berhenti apa kau mau?”

Bokuto terdiam.

“Kau ingin aku menolak tawarannya?”

“Kalau aku bilang iya apa kau mau menuruti permohonanku?”

“Ayolah, kau yakin? Ini JAXA. Kita bisa mengukir sejarah.”

“Sejarah? Melihatmu meledak seperti ekspedisi yang lalu kau mau seperti itu demi sejarah, Bo?”

“Teknologi sudah lebih maju ... lagipula kalau memang aku lulus menjadi salah satu kru pesawat ulang-alik, mereka tidak mengirimku untuk sekedar bunuh diri.”

Kuroo menggeram.

“Kalau begitu kegagalan ekspedisi kemarin terjadi karena mereka memang dikontrak untuk mati kecelakaan, begitu maksudmu?”

**Tbc.**


End file.
